I want to Be VicTORIous
by Fairytale2328
Summary: Is Jade just Becks girlfriend? or is she more? her journey to the top alone
1. Chapter 1

I want to be Victorious!

If you ask anyone in Hollywood Arts who/what is Jade West, they would simply either answer Beck's scary, possessive girlfriend or Sinjin's crush. But she was much more then that and she really wanted to find out, but Beck has been in her life so long he has become something that's a part of her, and she is scared what will happen if she looses him, but a little part deep inside her that wants to take some time off and see what she will become. So when the day that Beck told her that he thinks he is in love with Tori, it was the perfect opportunity for her to truly discover her self and be victorious.

Each day her life went by the less loss she felt without Beck by her side, she had a goal, and it was to come out on top, and to do it quietly without anyone noticing. Her main goal was to win the Hollywood arts recording deal that goes to the Valedictorian every year, there was always a big acting sing off in the year to decide who wins. This is the goal that kept her going, she let Tori have her 15 minuets of fame for those little musicals at school. She doesn't mind that Tori pretty much rub that fact she is the favorite to win the record deal in everyone's faces since she knows that she will beat her.

Besides Beck no one at school knows that Jade can sing, so when Beck told Tori the day before the sing off, that her biggest competition would be Jade, she just laughed and said "seriously Beck who are you trying to kid? Jade West? An actress I can buy but a singer? Come on no one in the school has even heard her sing! And if she is as good as you say why hasn't she tried out for any musicals? Im going to win that money! Just watch me!"

The day of the Sing-Off

"I'm so excited! Do you think they will have cookies in there? Or bunnies? Ohh or unicorns and rainbows?" says Cat. "Why would there be rainbows" says Andre, "what is that suppose to mean?" Cat says while stomping off angrily. The judge steps out and calls "Jade, Beck and Tori, please come in to audition," "wait we are auditioning together?" screams Tori, "yes is that a problem?", "of course it is! That my boyfriends ex right there? How am I suppose to audition with a love song with her there?" " ohh we will be picking a scenario and a song for you to sing together so do not worry"

"Okay so the song I want you to sing to day is Lucky, Jade and Beck you portray ex's that still pine for each other but Beck has to leave you to be with Tori since he has don't something unbelievable to her, I will leave it open ended to see how you portray it!" the judge says happily.

"Oh the irony of this scenario…" sighs Jade

"okay lets just get this stupid thing over with, tori you can sing the first part while we all sing the chorus while Jade sings the other verse."

"Okay lets begin!"

Beck opens the song smoothly singing,

"Do you hear me? I'm talking to you

Across the water across the deep blue ocean

Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying"

"Boy I hear you in my dreams

I feel your whisper across the sea

I keep you with me in my heart

You make it easier when life gets hard"

While Tori's voice is most definitely on pitch, the judges feel that it lacks so many emotions.

Judge one: shes on key, that one thing, but why do I get the feeling of two awkward llama's trying to converse which each other when Tori and Beck are singing?

Judge two: well Tori is better than most of the girls we have heard today… wait is that Jade West? Does she sing? I have never heard her?

Judge one: I haven't either but let's see, if she isn't better than Tori, then Tori is going to get the deal since most of the girls here doesn't even have the right pitch!

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Ooh ooh ooh"

"They don't know how long it takes

Waiting for a love like this

Every time we say goodbye

I wish we had one more kiss

I'll wait for you I promise you, I will"

When Jade starts singing her verse, Tori's over confident smirk drops off her face, as Jades voice is powerful yet soft, with so many hidden emotions, pain and joy pours out, almost as if she was bringing them all on a journey with her.

All that is going on in Jades head is that these lyrics describes her and Beck's relationship perfectly, since it took so much of Beck's persuading to even her to agree on a first date and when they kiss its as though they are magnets bonded together with such force that they needed to be pried apart.

Judge One: I want Jade to have the recording deal, why would she keep a talent like this hidden?

Judge Two: I'm thinking that this isn't hiding talent, instead it is waiting for the right time to knock everyone down silently and quietly.

A/N:

Hey guys first real story I actually spent time writing for , the others were just play ones but I really like the plot of my story even though I have not really developed a writing style yet. The song is Lucky by "Jason Mraz" it was inspired by Sam and Quinn's duet on Glee, so kind of imagine her having Quinn's voice for this song. I really wanted Jade's talent to be singing since Liz Gillies has such a great voice, and Dan only lets Victoria sing which really bothers me, since both Liz and Ariana has better voices than Victoria! Okay so if you really like this story then review becomes im not going to continue this story if no one is interested, I need at least 5 review before starting to write the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

After Jade found out she has won the record deal the next 2 years whiz by, and its all a mix of scholarships, interviews, recording sessions and bitter tears of loneliness. No platinum record could ever fill the void of not having someone to share it with, it was during these dark moments that she truly remember why she stayed with Beck for all these years. So she was beyond shocked when she realized that her on screen romantic interest for her new movie was going to be Beck.

5 days ago

"Jade snap out of your trance! What are you so deeply interested in that you missed the first verse?" shouted her manager Jess. "I don't know Jess I got a call this morning about a movie, it sounds really interesting so I was thinking I could take a 3 month hiatus and film it?" "Are you kidding me" jess mutters to herself.

"Are you sure?" "Jess, I think I hit a road bump I need to take it slow instead of producing songs that wouldn't even hit gold." "Okay Jade but promise your going to come back here after it!""yes yes I promise!" Little did she know at that time she was going to see Beck for the first time in 2 years.

In Beck's household

"Beck, you got the role!" shouted Beck's joyous girlfriend Tori, people have asked Beck over and over again how he could have possibly dumped Jade, who is now a multi-platinum recording artist, for Tori, a simple girl who had a decent voice that works as a restaurant manger/occasional open mike night host. And the unspoken reason was a little girl named Madeline, a 1 year old with big bright brown eyes with the prettiest lush light brown hair anyone has ever seen. It was the night of graduation, Tori was upset that she lost the record and Beck was upset that he lost Jade, the thought of a child never even crossed their mind. It was sad that they knew the child they love and care for is just a dirty little secret that could never be told, so Maddie is Tori's niece if Beck's parents asked and Beck's cousin if Tori's parents ever even asked.

They decided that they can never tell the parents since they are not even married, they lived in the same house and tried to support each other as well as they could but, no one was there to help them. Cat is now a Broadway star, Robbie open a bowling alley/singing rink with Rex, and Andre became a top notch music producer even Trina got a job as a actress portraying a psychotic teacher.

So Beck getting the call of winning the lead role of a major motion picture was just the luck the two needed to survive, little did Tori and Beck know that this so called "lucky" role, was going to cause them tears and heartbreak.

A/N okay heres the next chapter! Kind of disappointed with not being able to reach 5 review since I got quite a few story alerts, okay so I do have ideas of how to continue this story but I need new characters and the movie name and plot, any ideas because I might just pick yours! So you guys can create new characters, including a name, personality and appearance and post it as a review? Any comments or criticism would be appreciated!


End file.
